degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-3284502-20140808040638
I'm gonna do Alex's tumblr survey. Six Ships I Like 1.Drianca 2.Owanya 3.Sellie 4.Spemma 5.Eclare 6.Jonnor Three Ships I've Abandoned 7.Froe 8. Zosha 9. Frankston Three Ships I've Never Liked 10.Crellie 11. Dolly J. 12.Sanya Two Ships That Have Piqued My Interest 13.Hollingsvak 14.Zace (you could say that! XD) 1.Why do you dislike 11 so much? I was introduced to them by Love Lockdown. Yeah. After that, I could never look at them without thinking about that coercive shit in my mind. 2.Who Do You Know That Ships 13? All the Hollingsvakinas! :D 3.What Is Your Ideal Scenario For 3? They meet up at a cafe somewhere, start talking, get back together and get married and have children, while living their dreams in the army and as a reporter. 4.What Is Your Favorite Moment For 1? I HAVE TO PICK ONE?! Fine. Dead and Gone. All of it. I DON'T CARE THAT THAT ENCOMPASSES TWO ENTIRE EPISODES, IT IS DRIANCA ''SHINING. '' 5.How long have you shipped 6? Since I got into Degrassi. <3 6.Why'd you stop caring about 8? Victim blaming. Both of the times. 7.Do you prefer 2 or 4? Owanya. I love them. Number one OTP vs Number 3 OTP. Kinda easy. 8.Would you rather 10 or 12 not exist? God, they both involved a guy stringing along and manipulating one of my queens instead of making up their damn minds. I hate them both so much. I'm gonna say Sanya though. Because technically, Crellie DIDN'T exist. They never got together. I wanna see how Sav and Anya would develop without each other. 9.What interests you about 14? Oh, come ON. I wrote a freakin book about them! Go read the S.S. Zace "reasons to ship them". Basically all of that. I wrote all of them, minus like three. 10.When did you stop liking 7? Same as Zosha. Victim blaming. 11.Did your waning interest in 9 kill your interest in the series? God no. Especially since they're such a minor couple. 12.Whats a song that reminds you of 1? Wanted by Hunter Hayes. It's not their official song, but it's the song in my head whenever I write Drianca. Yes, I have songs in mind whenever I write couples. Sue me. 13.Which ship do you love the most right now? Drianca and Owanya. Same as always. Though I'm on a HUGE Zace kick right now. 14.Which do you dislike the most from the dislike list? Dolly J. Say what you want about Crellie and Sanya, they don't have dub-con at play. 15.Which of these pairings would you like to double date? Owanya and Drianca. Bianca and Owen are best friends. THIS SHOULD HAVE BEEN A THING. 16.Has 2 kissed yet? Noooooo. Not like the aftermath of a kiss was one of my icons or anything. 17.Did 4 have a happy ending? ENDGAME~! Marriage and babies. 18.What would make you ship 14? I already do. Like motherfucking FedEx. I'm just waiting for them to happen now. 19.If only one could happen,2 or 6? Owanya. As much as I love Jonnor, they can GTFO if it's a choice between them and Owanya. 20.You have the power to decide the fate of 10.what would it be? They never speak again. :D